


Pale confessions

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Days like Valentine's Day and White Day were enjoyable for Yusuke now because he had Akira to share them with





	Pale confessions

As happy as Yusuke was about the holiday, he knew that it was a consumer one all the same. That did not stop him from thinking about it. It just meant that he knew his excitement had to do with the advertisements and the whispers that went around that he could hear.

It was nothing to get excited over, it was just that he had Akira. Akira was his so the thought of participating more than heated his blood. It made him happy. It made him smile and think about all the things they could do together. Yusuke had fallen for Akira and he had never regretted a single moment of it. Some times were hard, Akira was the leader of their group and that Yusuke had to deal with. But he still loved him.

Akira looked out for them all and took care of them. But as Akira’s partner Yusuke was able to lavish him with attention and affection that a mere friend and confident simply could not do. It was a rather enjoyable thing to experience. Yusuke loved him deeply and with every moment he was with Akira he was able to see that Akira felt the same way.

They had honestly come a long way. Yusuke sighed as he looked over the chocolates that he had bought. Loving the leader of the phantom thieves was not exactly easy. Akira was cocky and reckless. He was willing to do many wild things in order to get them where they needed to go. When it came to protecting them Akira would do anything.

When it came to himself, he would put his life on the line without a question. Once it was not them… Akira would do anything but risk them. It was a little painful to see. It was more than a little heart-breaking to have to acknowledge but Yusuke had come to accept that part of Akira.

He just made sure that he took time to dote on him. See to his wounds. Kiss him and let him know how much he mattered. On valentine’s day they had taken that day for themselves. He had spent the time with Akira talking, holding hands and kissing until Akira was flushed and dazed. They had exchanged gifts and chocolates.

That day had let Yusuke see a part of Akira he knew many would never see. Akira had curled into him. Rested against him. Kissed his hands and he had softly spoken until night had fell. They had been together and Yusuke’s heart had been heavy and full.

He loved Akira and he knew that Akira loved him dearly. His cocky, reckless Joker whose true smile Yusuke had yet to manage to capture on a canvas. The smile haunted him. Just as he had spent days thinking of Akira’s smile when he had been locked away from them all.

He loved him dearly and that smile. Just seeing it made Yusuke feel as though he could do anything. He honestly loved Akira so much. It felt as though he would burst with all the feelings.

X

“Hey.” Akira said as he closed the bedroom window. “Yusuke, you’ve been quiet this entire time.”

“Well.” Yusuke admitted as he watched Akira adjust the curtains. “I was just watching you. I like to do that. You’re very eye-catching Akira.”

“Oh?” Akira laughed before he slipped off his glasses. Yusuke hated to see them but he put up with them. He put up with them outside but when they were alone, that was something else entirely. “Well, it is not as if I mind or anything.” He teased. “I like when you look at me too, sends shivers down my spine.”

“Is that so.” Yusuke laughed as he watched his boyfriend approach him. He leaned back so that Akira could straddle him. Warm hands moved up his shirt and unbuttoned on their way until Akira cupped his neck, tilted him so that he could look up at the boy he loved. “You send shivers up and down my spine too Joker.”

“I love the way you watch me. The way you stare at me, even when I’m doing nothing at all. It always feels different. Where you stare, what you want.” Akira leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of Yusuke’s nose. “And always. Always, it feels as though…” He trailed off. “You want to take a bite out of me. Or you want to mark me up. Claim me by stare alone.”

“Wouldn’t that be nice.” Yusuke admitted as he slid his hand up Akira’s back. The school jacket had been discarded but the shirt felt like a nuisance. “If I could have you to myself and if only I and I alone could look at you. Sounds nice.”

“Sounds kinky.” Akira teased. “Is that what you want? You want to chain me up?” Akira laughed as his hands moved to grip the collar of Yusuke’s shirt.

“It’s an enticing thought.” Yusuke admitted. “Having you not see or feel anything but me but it is not as easy as you or I could make it seem. You could never let me.” Yusuke chuckled. “And if I’m to be honest, that is not the way that I want you either. The Joker I fell for, the Akira that I love so dearly.” He cupped Akira’s face in his hand and smiled at the way Akira leaned into it. “Is best free and moving around others.”

“Yes. You know me so well Fox.” Akira said softly. “Besides, if someone had to get wound up or bound it would be you wouldn’t it? There is a far better chance of me chaining you to me.” Akira’s hands slid back to Yusuke’s face, warm on his cheeks. “My beautiful savage fox.”

“And only yours.” Yusuke confirmed as Akira watched him. His thumbs gently stroked patterns along Yusuke’s cheeks as Akira’s eyes glittered down at him. “The Fox that belongs to only you.”

“It’s not that I don’t get the appeal.” Akira laughed softly. “Just how others look at you, I too get annoyed. It drives me to do many naughty things.” His hands slipped away as he sighed. “And you spoil and encourage me. I leave so many scratches along your back and you just encourage more. I leave telling marks on your skin. It bruises so wonderfully. Tells the flies you are taken.”

“It’s not that I don’t understand.” Yusuke smiled. “I feel the same way. I ache to let others know that what they crave they shall never have. What they see is something they simply can not win over. That it is mine. I do hold myself back.” He admitted. “But sometimes…”

“My poor hips.” Akira laughed softly. “Yusuke, I truly love you.” He reached for the chocolates with a smile and popped one in his mouth. “I can’t get this anywhere else and neither do I want to. You’re mine.” When he leaned down to kiss Yusuke. The kiss was sweet. Yusuke let Akira lead the kiss. The chocolate was passed from Akira to Yusuke and back again before Akira broke the kiss off.

“I love you Akira. Today might be a day for the masses but it is a chance for me to show my devotion.” Yusuke hugged Akira tightly and listened to his boyfriend’s heartbeat as it pounded in his chest. “I want every moment I can get by your side.”

“White day is such a beautiful day.” Akira said softly. “Already we acknowledge how much we mean to each other but through this, we really and truly learn once more how much we love each other. Last year I had no idea who you were. Now I can’t picture my life without you in it.”

“Last year I suffered in despair. Now I have you and the light you’ve brought into my life. I truly can’t see myself without the light you bring into my life.” Yusuke admitted. “And I won’t go forward without you by my side.”

“It might be a consumer holiday like valentine’s day.” Akira said softly. “But it is just perfect to swear once more to each other. Be by my side Yusuke. As a painter, as a friend, as Fox and as my lover.”

Yusuke’s heart felt so full that he felt it would burst. He truly loved Akira. loved every single part of him and these words, what Akira was asking of him. It made him truly happy. “Always. As a friend, a lover, a painter and as Fox. I’ll forever be by your side Akira. I truly love you.” Akira made him look up again. Cupped Yusuke’s chin and tilted him up as he leaned down for another kiss. The chocolate was gone from Akira’s mouth but the kiss was sweet. The kiss was chaste, tame and Yusuke knew why. It was the sealing of the bond. Resealing if he had to be honest. Making that promise to Akira all over again. The feeling that it gave him. Yusuke was truly thankful.


End file.
